Just We Are
by azihaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK! Judul ga nyambung sama isinya .-. review ya


Just we are

.

.

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

.

BL, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Semua cast milik tuhan! Kecuali Hyukjae, dia punya zii lalalala

.

.

.

Dont like dont read~

.

.

.

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

"Ya! Aish jinjja!" Hyukjae mempercepat larinya menyusul Donghae yang sudah berdiri sejauh lima langkah dari tempat ia berdiri.

Donghae tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Ia terus melangkah menjauh sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tawa kerasnya.

Hyukjae sedikit menggeram dan berlari cepat menuju Donghae "Kubunuh kau Lee!" dan tangan Hyukjae berhasil menangkap kerah baju belakang Donghae.

Langkah kaki Donghae tertahan dan tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh!" Hyukjae dengan gencar memukuli tubuh Donghae. Sementara Donghaese makin tertawa lepas. Oke, pukulan Hyukjae tak sakit sama sekali.

Donghae menahan tawanya untuk sesaat. Bukan karena lelah karena di pukuli Hyukjae, namun karena ia kasihan melihat Hyukjae yang justru kelelahan karena memukulinya.

"Oke, oke maafkan aku!" Donghae menahan kedua tangan Hyukjae yang baru saja akan memukulnya kembali.

"Mwo?! Maaf katamu? Kau pikir maluku ini sudah menghilang?!" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam, yang entah mengapa masih saja terlihat lucu dimata Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia masih berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak kembali meledak. "Oke, aku bercanda! Puas?"

Kalimat jawaban yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh namja kelahiran lima belas oktober itu entah mengapa membuat Hyukjae sedikit kecewa.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, oke ia tak seharusnya merasa kecewa. Ia kembali memasang tampang kesalnya "Ya! Sadar tidak kau mengatakan itu di depan siapa?! di sana ada ibuku, lee! Dan terlebih-lebih di sana ada ibumu pula!"

Donghae memutarkan bola matanya malas "Lalu? Aku pikir tak ada salahnya" jawab salah satu visual Super junior itu tenang.

Oke, Hyukjae semakin kesal sekarang "Tapi kau tak perlu membawa-bawa namaku!"

"Ya! Aku hanya mengatakan 'aku harap anakku nanti mirip seperti eunhyuk', dimana kata yang salah eoh!"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kesalahanmu bodooh! Perkataanmu itu sangat ambiguuu" Wajah hyukjae merona setelah mengatakan kata 'ambigu' dan sedetik kemudian ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

Di lain sisi, Donghae tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Ambigu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eoh?" godanya pada Hyukjae yang kini menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa? Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Maksudku ambigu itu.. hmm.. maksudku.."

"ayo katakan saja, chagi~"

"A-ku.. aish! Kau menyebalkan!" Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari namja ikan tersebut.

Donghae kembali tertawa. Ia segera menarik kembali tangan hyukjae "Kau belum menjawabku baby~"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu it.."

"Eunhyuk-ah! Lima menit lagi kau harus kembali ke stage untuk solomu! Kemarilah!" dari arah backstage, seorang staf memanggil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar panggilan tersebut "Aku pergi dulu pak ikan~" bisiknya pada donghae, dan segera berlari menuju backstage.

Donghae tersenyum melihat cara berlari Hyukjae yang begitu kekanakan. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat seorang yeoja sudah siap dengan bedak dan sisir di tangannya menunggu kedatangan hyukjae.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Donghae saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang langsung menutup matanya ketika berada tepat di hadapan yeoja tadi, dan membiarkan yeoja tersebut mempoles wajahnya dan merapihkan rambutnya.

Dengan pelan, namja tampan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hyukjae dan yeoja tersebut. Saat sudah berada di sisi keduanya, Donghae memberi aba-aba pada yeoja itu agar segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Donghae meletakkan bedak yang baru saja di beri yeoja tadi di atas meja rias.

Tanpa bedakpun Hyukjae akan tetap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang manis.

Donghae meletakkan sisir yang juga di berikan yeoja tadi di tempat yang sama.

Ia merapihkan rambut hitam halus Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, membentuk sebuah poni yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan paras manis tersebut.

Hyukjae tak perlu menjadi orang lain dengan mengubah gaya rambut yang terlihat di paksakan, ia akan terlihat lebih manis jika apa adanya.

Donghae tersunyum melihat hasil karyanya pada rambut namja empat april tersebut.

"hmm noona, tumben kau lama" gerutu Hyukjae yang sudah terlalu lelah berdiri.

Senyum kembali terlukis pada bibir Donghae. "aku serius.."

Hyukjae segera membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang sedang membuat moodnya berada di tingkat terendah hari ini. "Ya! Apa yang kau laku.."

"Aku serius" ulang Donghae kembali.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung "maksudmu?"

"aku serius dengan ucapanku di panggung tadi"

_Blush_

Dan pipi itu merona seketika. Hyukjae yang masih menatap tak percaya donghae, segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan donghae "aku harus ke stage sekarang!" pekik Hyukjae sembari menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Donghae kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu hyukjae. Namun sedetik kemuadian senyum tersebut pudar. Ia menghela nafasnya berat "kau memang takut untuk melakukannya ya.. padahal aku berharap sekali ada baby di perutmu" gumamnya sembari membalik tubuhnya.

_Brukk _

_Chu~_

"hmm, a-aku akan segera ke atas stage.. ya, ke atas stage! Sekarang."

Hyukjae terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terlihat naik turun. Sembari berjalan mundur, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae dengan rona di pipinya yang semakin memerah serta senyum malu-malunya.

"Aku senang kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapanmu di stage tadi!" pekik Hyukjae sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dalam backstage.

Donghae masih melongo. Masih mengira-ngira apakah ini mempi atau khayalan. Masih bertanya-tanya apa yang baru ia makan siang tadi sehingga bermimpi indah seperti hal ini.

Ia yakin ini mimpi. Ya, ini pasti mimpi.

Tidak mungkin kan Hyukjae yang sebelumnya sudah pergi menuju backstage rela berlari berbalik menuju Donghae sampai menabrak gantungan kostum lalu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya! Oke, ini pasti mimpi.

Dan terlebih lagi, apa yang Hyukjae katakan tadi? _'aku senang kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapanmu di stage tadi!' _oke, ini mimpi. Pasti mimpi.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia menatap ke sekitarnya. Dilihatnya beberapa orang staf tengah menertawainya.

"Wae?!" tanya Donghae yang merasa bingung sendiri.

Salah satu staf mendekat, dan menepuk bahunya. "kau tidak bermimpi Hae-ah, dia juga menginginkannya. Kami semua mendengar ucapannya"

Donghae makin melongo. "demi tuhan..." gumamnya sambil menahan rasa bahagianya yang berlebih. Senyum tak luntur dari bibirnya ia terus tersenyum layaknya orang gila yangse makin ditertawai oleh crew tour D&E tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah keterkejutan seorang Lee Donghae, suasana di stage terdengar begitu riuh. Lampu sudah kembali padam. Dan musik pun berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja manis muncul di dalam backstage dengan peluh di tubuhnya.

_Greeb_

Hyukjae langsung tersentak saat tubuh kurusnya langsung di terjang seseorang. "kajja katakan pada ELF sekarang kita resmi bertunangan~"

Donghae segera menarik Hyukjae kembali ke atas stage.

Babarapa saat kemudian, Hyukjae baru saja kembali dari keterkajutannya dan..

"LEE DONGHAE! KAU GILAA"

END

Riview ya~ terima kasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
